


headshots

by starfleur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleur/pseuds/starfleur
Summary: fanart drawn for Kat's birthday <3





	headshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And the brave man with a sword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652266) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> _and the brave man with a sword_ has been one of my favorite works for the longest time and it deserves all the love wow  
>  also somehow messing around with designs for Salazar turned into headshots of super pretty bamf interdimensional twins that can kick ass while looking fab ~~just like you and Peter lmao~~  
>  birthday wishes, happiness, and much love to the both of you! sorry for posting this so late; hope you two had a lovely day!  
> [tumblr link](https://just-once-more.tumblr.com/post/171063857715/blackkatmagic-happy-birthday-to-our-queen-and-her)

|   
---|---


End file.
